


evan loves trees okay

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [5]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers The Musical - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mememom: hey evantreeboy: yeah?mememom: remember thst time in kindergarden you managed to tie ms scarlet to her chair and forced her to watch forest documentarys and videos explaining why trees help everyonemythicbitch2: holy shit evan did that??starrystars: im laughingf





	evan loves trees okay

**Author's Note:**

> Zoe Murphy - starrystars  
> Connor Murphy - mythicbitch2  
> Evan Hansen - treeboy  
> Jared Kleinman - mememom  
> Jeremy Heere - heereandqueere  
> Michael Mell - slushiesaregreat

mememom: hey evan  
treeboy: yeah?

mememom: remember when you tied Ms. Scarlette to her chair because she decided to insult trees?

treeboy: i mean, she deserved it jared. nobody talks shit about trees

starrystars: i think this is a story we deserve to hear  
Abeckleupbuttercup: I'm intrigued.

mememom: okay.

mememom: so, it twas a gentle autumn day, and fetus jared and fetus evan were in their classroom, talking when the teacher decides to start speaking about the economy or something that has to do with trees as a resource thing, and fetus evan stands up slowly and quietly when Ms. Scarlette says "Trees are basically a waste of space, so I don't really see why we necessarily need them." and the small fetus suddenly pulls out a few roles of ducktape, and before she can say anything, evan fuckingf  forced her into her chair and started duck taping her to the chair while scolding her about how helpful trees were and such. and then, he went onto a tree documentary site and managed to get everyrone to watch them. the teacher wasn't allowed to get up until after school, when everyone left, and the janitor found her. keep in mind, he duck taped her mouth too so he didn't have to listen to her voice.

all the kids were laughing when evan started tying her to a chair. he even managed to convince the others to help him by saying that its a game and everyone likes games so they rna over and didn't hesitate to help. she looked like a duck tape mummy and that was the highlight of the year

treeboy: what about when you locked Mr. Janessa in the teachers lounge which was full of bees.

mememom: orrr what about when you filled the entire teachers lounge with orbees somehow and Mrs. Memphis got assaulted by them when she opened the door?

starrystars: hOLY FUCK YOU TWO WH Y

Abeckleupbuttercup: I'm actually laughing at this what

mythicbitch2: so i walk in my fiances bedroom with popcorn bc we were going to watch a movie, and then i see a cackling-yes cackling- evan and it's mildly terrifying

mythicbitch2: oHfghdeFEUJJD

starrystars: connor?

mememom: cooonnor?

slushiesaregreat: rip connor

heereandqueere: michaEL PAY ATTENTION TO THE GOD DAMN GAME YOU SHIT

slushiesaregreat: oKA Y JESuS FUCKING CHRiST JEREMY

heereandqueere: i'm not jesus but thank you

slushiesaregreat: sHHH

mythicbitch2: evAN FUCKInG TACKlE D ME INTO A HUG WH A T

treeboy: :D

**Author's Note:**

> :'))
> 
> sorry thats its so shor t i ran out of ideas at the end ;;


End file.
